A programmable logic device (PLD) such as a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) is used.
Related arts are discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-98823, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-103362, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-52918, and “Large-Scale Reconfigurable Computing in a Microsoft Datacenter” http://www.ee.washington.edu/faculty/hauck/publications/CatapultHotChips.pdf.